The Greater Phoenix Community Clinical Oncology Program (GPCCOP) represents a consortium of seven hospitals and six groups of affiliated physicians in the metropolitan Phoenix area with one affiliate in Tucson. Thirty-one investigators now have been designated to manage patients on clinical trials (both therapeutic and cancer control). The consortium sees a new cancer patient population in excess of 2,300 per year and has placed over 110 patients on study in the last year. The immediate goals of the GPCCOP include: increased clinical research activity; maintenance of high quality data support and pharmacy resources; continued development of a broad cancer program which involves primary care physicians; continued support of data systems to aid NCI evaluations; and further development and implementation of cancer control activities and trials. The consortium has complete facilities and personnel for supporting cancer treatment and control with several well established cancer control activities in the areas of education, screening and chemoprevention. Many cancer control activities are also present in each of the GPCCOP components. The GPCCOP has demonstrated the ability to manage complex clinical research and cancer control activities while producing high quality data. The data management, protocol selection criteria, staffing, quality control mechanisms, pharmacy control mechanisms, IRB liaison and structure are all in place and functioning to support current and future therapeutic and cancer control activities.